


Sì

by Nykyo



Series: Klaine (pre "Prima volta") [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se la sua mente non fosse stata presa da un certo tipo di pensieri, sarebbe stato così facile rilassarsi mentre se ne stava lì sdraiato, con i polsi incrociati dietro la nuca e la testa di Kurt appoggiata sullo stomaco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sì

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: nessuna, se ci sono errori siate pazienti, per quanto io legga e rilegga qualcuno scappa sempre.
> 
>  
> 
> Note:
> 
> Mi sono decisa a pubblicare questo racconto (e magari in futuro pubblicherò anche il suo seguito) anche se è una vecchia ff scritta prima della 3x05, quindi racconta una versione di come Blaine e Kurt hanno il loro primo approccio con il sesso in un modo che nel frattempo è diventato AU. Ma pazienza, ormai era scritta, spero che sia comunque una buona lettura.

**Sì.**

  
Blaine socchiuse gli occhi per un attimo.  
Mise a fuoco il disegno, simile a un disordinato merletto, che le ombre della stanza e la luce ambrata e pigra del pomeriggio stavano disegnando sul soffitto.  
Se la sua mente non fosse stata presa da un certo tipo di pensieri, sarebbe stato così facile rilassarsi mentre se ne stava lì sdraiato, con i polsi incrociati dietro la nuca e la testa di Kurt appoggiata sullo stomaco.  
A volte, quando uno aveva sedici anni ed era gay, la vita sembrava tutta in salita, ma se si era abbastanza fortunati – e lui lo era – c’erano momenti come quello in cui niente era più né faticoso né doloroso. Erano gli attimi in cui era tutto pressoché perfetto.  
Avrebbe dovuto goderseli e non chiedere altro, perché erano già un grande dono, ma una parte del suo cervello continuava a girare intorno allo stesso pensiero e non c’era verso di lasciar perdere.  
Forse era per via della situazione. Casa vuota a parte loro. Pomeriggio e serata liberi dallo studio…  
Be’, in realtà, non avrebbero dovuto neppure essere lì da soli, poteva scommetterci.  
Di sicuro Burt non avrebbe approvato che Kurt l’avesse invitato, e men che meno sarebbe stato indulgente sulle sue attuali fantasticherie. Ma, in fondo, le intenzioni non erano gesti concreti e lui e Kurt non stavano facendo niente di male.  
Non era neppure la prima volta che trascorrevano del tempo in camera di Kurt, con la porta chiusa e almeno un paio di ore tutte per loro a disposizione.  
Però era la primissima occasione in cui in casa non c’era nessun’altro.  
I suoi neuroni sembravano essersi inceppati perché continuavano a ritrarsmettergli sempre la medesima informazione: erano completamente soli in casa. Solissimi. Proprio soli del tutto.  
Burt e Carol, approfittando di una giornata di cielo terso e della temperatura stranamente mite per quel periodo dell’anno, avevano deciso di dedicarsi a vicenda un po’ di tempo e, con la benedizione di entrambe i figli, erano partiti per un weekend romantico di campeggio e pesca.  
Finn non c’era. Kurt diceva che era in piscina con Rachel.  
A quanto pareva erano stati invitati anche loro, ma Kurt aveva gentilmente declinato l’invito.  
Blaine non gliene voleva per aver deciso senza neppure consultarlo.  
Anche se in effetti, con quel caldo insolito e fuori stagione, la piscina municipale coperta appariva davvero allettante. E poi Blaine non poteva fare a meno di ricordare a se stesso che se fossero andati a nuotare avrebbero dovuto indossare il costume. Il che significava pelle nuda.  
Un ammontare di pelle di Kurt priva di vestiti di gran lunga superiore a quanta lui ne avesse mai vista finora. Un sacco di pelle bianca, liscia e scoperta. Tutta in una volta!  
Deglutì e strinse le labbra all’indentro, cercando di scacciare il pensiero.  
In piscina, si disse, non sarebbero stati soli come ora.  
E lì c’era il letto. Faceva caldo, le tapparelle erano semi abbassate, la casa era silenziosa e loro erano sdraiati sullo stesso materasso, vicinissimi, da soli, senza adulti nella stanza accanto.  
Ok, niente costume da bagno, ma…  
«Blaine?»  
Il nastro delle sue fantasie, che aveva appena iniziato a srotolarsi e a mostrargli diverse immagini deliziose in technicolor, si bloccò in modo brusco e inaspettato.  
Cosa diavolo si era messo a pensare? Non si stavano neppure baciando.  
«Mmh?» Guardò in giù mentre cercava di ricomporsi e di farsi venire in mente una risposta che fosse almeno un po’ più articolata di un grugnito.  
Il viso di Kurt ora era rivolto verso di lui. Poteva vedere bene gli occhi e la linea delicata di quel delizioso nasino alla francese.  
Era una cosa che amava – tra parentesi – quel nasino all’insù, e poi c’erano le fossette agli angoli della bocca e il pezzetto di collo proprio all’attaccatura delle orecchie e… oh, accidenti! Lo stava facendo di nuovo.  
«Dimmi.» Si costrinse a farfugliare, intimando a se stesso di non arrossire.  
«Niente.» Kurt abbozzò un mezzo sorriso e poi tornò a guardare il soffitto. «Ero solo curioso di vedere se ti eri addormentato. Sei così silenzioso. Ti annoi?»  
Lui scosse il capo con vigore e si sollevò sui gomiti.  
Chissà se Kurt si aspettava di essere baciato. Forse sì. A volte, quando erano solo loro due, in effetti lo baciava e non gli era mai sembrato che Kurt non ne fosse felice.  
Se fosse stato per lui non avrebbe fatto altro.  
Anche perché adorava il modo in cui le labbra di Kurt diventavano rosse quando si baciavano abbastanza a lungo.  
Ogni tanto si era azzardato a mordicchiarle e – oh! – erano così morbide. Davvero se avesse potuto non avrebbe mai smesso di baciarle, di morderle piano, e di sfiorarle appena con la punta della lingua.  
Anche ora erano talmente invitanti che quasi lo ipnotizzavano.  
Le altre volte, però, c’era sempre stato qualcuno in casa con loro. Quindi, anche se lui l’avesse baciato subito dopo aver chiuso la porta, Kurt non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che lo stava facendo soltanto perché voleva fare sesso.  
E lui voleva farlo. Eccome , se lo voleva!  
Continuava a pensarci e a immaginare come sarebbe stato, però non gli andava che Kurt credesse che si trattava solo di quello.  
Insomma, avrebbe potuto semplicemente baciarlo per ore e gli sarebbe venuto comunque quello strano solletico all’altezza del diaframma.  
C’erano momenti in cui poteva immaginarsi di passare tutta una vita anche solamente a baciare Kurt, però ce n’erano anche altri in cui non riusciva a smettere di fantasticare su come sarebbe stato toccarlo in un certo modo, sentirlo ansimare e vederlo eccitato tanto quanto lui.  
Blaine non desiderava solo una di quelle due cose, le voleva entrambe. Era così sbagliato?  
Non riusciva a convincersi che ci fosse qualcosa di male.  
Insomma aveva una cotta enorme per Kurt, ne era proprio innamorato, non provava nemmeno a nasconderlo e, d’altro canto, Kurt era così irresistibile quando ci si metteva. Ossia il più delle volte, in realtà. Praticamente sempre.  
Però, a differenza delle altre occasioni in cui lui si era sentito un po’ sovraeccitato o curioso, ora erano davvero soli.  
Perciò se l’avesse baciato per primo avrebbe per forza di cose convinto Kurt che ci stava provando. Il che poteva voler dire che Kurt si sarebbe sentito a disagio.  
Blaine non voleva che succedesse. Proprio no. Assolutamente.  
Kurt ne aveva fin troppi quando era là fuori nel mondo esterno di motivi di disagio, almeno quando era con lui avrebbe desiderato vederlo sereno e tranquillo.  
E poi non gli andava che pensasse che era interessato a lui solo per il sesso.  
A parte il fatto che – Oddio, non riusciva mai a ricordarlo senza sentirsi un vero idiota – in passato c’era stata quella stupidissima conversazione sull’argomento e sul fatto di essere sexy, e lui davvero non sapeva cosa gli fosse passato per la mente in quel momento per tirar fuori una tale marea di sciocchezze.  
Cosa diavolo aveva avuto nel cervello, e come faceva Kurt a sopportare un idiota del suo stampo?  
Stupido! Attacco di mal di pancia? Doveva essere proprio matto. Il solo tipo di attacco di mal di pancia che Kurt gli faceva venire, ora che lo guardava starsene lì con il mento semi affondato nei suoi addominali, era il proverbiale sfarfallio nello stomaco.  
A parte il fatto che se avesse continuato a pensare alla bocca di Kurt così vicina al suo…  
«C’è qualcosa in particolare che hai voglia di fare?» La domanda lo riportò di nuovo al presente.  
Quello di non trovare le parole stava diventando un vero vizio.  
In mancanza di una giusta fornitura di vocaboli decise che scuotere il capo sarebbe comunque stato meglio che grugnire ancora o prodursi in uno striminzito monosillabo.  
Il problema era che, sì, c’era qualcosa che avrebbe voluto fare, ma non aveva la minima idea di come il suo desiderio sarebbe stato accolto.  
Fino ad allora non erano mai andati molto più in là dei baci.  
Il loro massimo picco erotico si era assestato alla fase del dondolio dei fianchi di Kurt contro i suoi mentre si baciavano. E tanto sarebbe anche bastato a metterlo in seria difficoltà, ben più di una volta, se non si fosse distratto pensando ad altro o interrompendo di tanto in tanto il bacio per mordersi quasi a sangue l’interno di una guancia mentre Kurt gli affondava il viso nel collo.  
Una volta aveva provato con un metodo più drastico e si era messo a pensare a cose spiacevoli, perché quel pomeriggio Kurt aveva avuto una camicia a maniche corte e il solo tocco delle sue braccia nude sulle proprie era stato quasi eccessivo da sopportare senza esplodere, anche in un senso fin troppo letterale.  
Ma per trovare un pensiero abbastanza brutto da smorzare l’eccitazione che stava provando avrebbe dovuto lasciar tornare a galla i ricordi dell’aggressione che lui e il suo accompagnatore avevano subito in occasione del ballo della scuola, e aveva preferito ricorrere comunque al vecchio metodo del martoriarsi una guancia.  
Non gli andava di associare un ricordo così orribile a Kurt che era la prima vera cosa bella che gli fosse capitata nella vita, almeno da quando si era reso conto di essere gay e aveva accettato se stesso e iniziato la sua personale battaglia per farsi accettare anche dagli altri.  
Niente brutti ricordi quando era con Kurt. Ma iniziava ad avere seri problemi ogni volta che provava ad usare il colluttorio. Specie quello alla menta extraforte.  
Comunque anche il sapere che c’era sempre qualcuno nella stanza accanto aveva aiutato, ma se avessero iniziato a baciarsi ora, sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi? No. Non si fidava affatto di se stesso.  
«Preferivi andare in piscina?»  
Oh, no, no! No, anche se certo l’idea del costume da bagno… ma, ora che la notava, cos’era quell’espressione sul viso di Kurt? Delusione? Aveva tutta l’aria di esserlo.  
«No!» gli rispose deciso, ritrovando finalmente le parole. «Sto benissimo qui con te. Mai stato meglio. Davvero. Mai!»  
Era suonato troppo ansioso e esagerato, se ne rendeva conto, ma forse Kurt avrebbe capito. Non era più un segreto – almeno non per Kurt – che tutta la sua ostentata sicurezza non era poi così granitica e inscalfibile.  
Di solito se c’era qualcuno capace di accettare anche il suo lato insicuro quello era proprio il proprietario del letto su cui lui era attualmente sdraiato.  
«Non mi hai neppure baciato.»  
Gli occhi di Blaine si spalancarono. Era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Gli venne da ridere, in un modo che era un po’ divertito e autoironico ma anche un po’ isterico.  
«Non volevo che pensassi che siccome abbiamo la casa libera mi ero messo in testa di…»  
Non poteva credere di averlo praticamente ammesso. Sul serio era così stupido?  
Kurt aveva una faccia ancora più delusa e magari lui non aveva idea del perché, ma se invece era come stava pensando era proprio un cretino.  
Se prima non era riuscito a tirar fuori mezza sillaba, adesso, tutto d’un tratto, non riusciva a stare zitto.  
«E’ solo che non voglio che tu pensi che mi interessa solo il sesso. Cioè… ovviamente ti desidero. Non… » Gli si stava seccando la gola. Malauguratamente non abbastanza da costringerlo a tacere e da evitargli di rendersi ridicolo come probabilmente stava per fare. «Non hai proprio idea di quanto. Un sacco, sul serio. Ma non voglio che pensi che non c’è altro. Insomma, mi interessano così tante cose di te e allora…»  
Perché, perché, perché si era infilato in quel discorso assurdo? Perché, visto che non era neppure in grado di intraprenderlo?  
«Mi desideri?»  
Kurt si era bruscamente rigirato a pancia in giù per poterlo vedere meglio in faccia.  
Blaine si ritrovò di nuovo sdraiato, col viso in fiamme e le mani sugli occhi.  
Puntò il mento verso l’alto, cercando di non sospirare e di non morire d’imbarazzo, e scosse di nuovo il capo.  
Sul serio Kurt glielo stava chiedendo?  
Si sforzò di allontanare le mani dal viso per fronteggiarlo senza nascondersi. Le sue dita rimasero comunque infilate in modo nervoso tra le ciocche arricciate che gli spiovevano sulla fronte. Erano così rigide di gel che si sentì ancora più idiota.  
«Certo che ti desidero.» Prese fiato, prima di aggiungere: «Voglio dire? Guardati?» Doveva proprio essere impazzito. «Io non faccio altro, sai? Che guardarti, voglio dire. Quando siamo insieme e anche quando ti penso. E’ come se ti guardassi di continuo e sei così bello che a volte riesco a pensare solo a quanto ti voglio. Non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa e più ci penso più ti desidero e divento matto. Però… »  
«Però?» Kurt non sembrava meno incredulo di prima. Lo fissava con due occhi enormi e – se non altro – aveva il viso in fiamme quanto il suo.  
«Però non voglio forzarti.» Anche quello era vero ed era più facile da ammettere di tutto il resto. «A meno che tu… »  
Non ci sperava più di tanto, ma peggio di così non avrebbe comunque potuto suonare patetico.  
Anche se forse stava sbagliando tutto. Insomma, quello non era pur sempre un modo di far pesare a Kurt il suo desiderio?  
D’altra parte non poteva nemmeno lasciarlo convinto che non lo trovava a dir poco fantastico e sexy – accidenti! – sexy da morire.  
«Lascia stare» si affrettò ad aggiungere, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere. «Basta che tu stia bene, ok? Non voglio che pensi che non ti desidero, ma non voglio nemmeno che ti senti obbligato…»  
Kurt fece forza sui palmi delle mani e si tirò su di scatto. Seduto sui talloni prese un lungo respiro che ebbe su di lui l’effetto di zittirlo all’istante.  
Fu come se l’aria che Kurt aveva appena richiamato ai propri polmoni fosse mancata ai suoi. Blaine trattenne il fiato d’istinto. In attesa.  
Avrebbe voluto avere le forze per mettersi anche lui a sedere, ma riusciva solo a stare lì sdraiato e spiare ogni minimo dettaglio della reazione di Kurt.  
Ad esempio, non potè fare a meno di notare che teneva le mani in grembo, il palmo dell’una chiuso sul dorso dell’altra.  
Sembrava che faticasse a parlare, ma che nello stesso tempo stesse cercando di decidere come dirgli qualcosa di molto importante.  
«Pensavo… » Iniziò, troppo incerto per i gusti di Blaine che si sentì sprofondare prima ancora di ascoltare il resto. «Lo so che ti piace baciarmi, ma non ti decidevi e poi credevo che… la volta che abbiamo discusso…»  
Blaine lo sentì esitare e poi azzittirsi e si diede per l’ennesima volta dell’idiota.  
Certo. Aveva avuto l’estate intera per farlo e lui avrebbe potuto tirar fuori l’argomento e ammettere che era stato un perfetto cretino e che non pensava una sillaba di tutte quelle stupidaggini sul mal di pancia, il non essere eccitante e… tutto il resto. Era proprio un idiota, sì!  
Ma era stata un’estate così unica e perfetta. Avevano passato insieme così tanto tempo, si erano scoperti sempre più legati, e i baci erano stati fantastici.  
Si erano baciati così tante volte che, ora che avevano molto meno tempo per vedersi sa soli ed erano costretti molto più spesso a trattenersi perché erano in pubblico, a lui le labbra di Kurt mancavano da morire.  
Già, e quindi, anziché baciarlo se ne stava lì come uno stupido e non solo non si stava godendo le sue labbra, ma lasciava che Kurt si mettesse a ripensare a quell’assurda, orribile conversazione in cui lui si era comportato, tra le altre cose, con il tatto di un tir che si infila con i freni rotti dentro un negozio di cristalleria.  
Si ritrovò finalmente seduto senza nemmeno essersi accorto di essersi mosso.  
Prese le mani di Kurt tra le sue e pensò – come sempre – che non esisteva gesto al mondo che lo rendesse più coraggioso nei momenti in cui si sentiva dannatamente vulnerabile.  
Era stato così fin dal principio. Fin dalla primissima volta.  
Senza il tepore e la sensazione concreta e solida della mano di Kurt sotto la sua, forse, non sarebbe mai neppure riuscito a dichiararsi.  
«Ti amo» disse, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso un po’ perplesso di Kurt. «A volte non so cos’ho fatto per meritarti, ma ti amo. Adoro baciarti e ti trovo… più passa il tempo più ti trovo eccitante e bello e desiderabile. Ma soprattutto ti amo e quindi ogni tanto non so nemmeno io cosa è giusto fare, perché voglio che tu sia felice… almeno quanto lo sono io, ecco…»  
Chiuse gli occhi e, finalmente, si decise a baciarlo.  
Kurt dischiuse le labbra e tanto bastò a far sì che lui si sentisse galleggiare senza più alcun peso.  
Potevano aver passato l’estate insieme ed essersi ormai abituati l’uno al sapore della bocca dell’altro, ma ogni volta che Kurt accoglieva un suo bacio il cuore di Blaine iniziava a rimbombare nelle tempie.  
Continuando a tenere una mano sulle sue, sollevò l’altra a cercargli la nuca.  
Lo attirò maggiormente verso di sé e si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo singhiozzo bisognoso quando Kurt gli affondò appena i denti in un labbro.  
Il tocco della sua lingua, un attimo dopo, gli parve una piccola scossa.  
Per una lunghissima manciata di secondi non ci fu niente altro che avesse importanza. I suoi pensieri si azzerarono.  
Tutti tranne uno: come era possibile che non fossero bastati i suoi baci a far capire a Kurt quanto bisogno aveva di lui, in ogni senso possibile?  
Kurt allungò un braccio per cingergli la vita e lui ne approfittò per fargli inclinare la testa da un lato. Per un momento scese a baciargli anche il mento, e poi tornò alle labbra, prima che il suo istinto lo cacciasse nei guai facendogli perdere il controllo.  
Si concesse se non altro di essere un po’ più sfacciato e intraprendente e rese il bacio ancora più affannoso e profondo.  
Il mugolio di apprezzamento con cui Kurt rispose al suo piccolo assalto lo fece sentire di nuovo un po’ sottosopra.  
Anche solo sentirlo respirare sulle proprie labbra era così eccitante che ci sarebbe voluto un niente prima di sentire la stoffa dei jeans che diventava troppo tesa.  
Malgrado ne fosse consapevole, però, Blaine non riuscì a tirarsi indietro.  
Poteva anche non soffermare la mente sul dato di fatto che erano soli in casa, poteva ripetersi che doveva andarci piano, ma non sarebbe riuscito a riemergere dal bacio neanche se in quel momento l’intera famiglia Hummel al completo fosse piombata lì in camera.  
Nemmeno si accorse di aver stretto entrambe le braccia intorno ai fianchi di Kurt e men che meno di averlo lentamente sospinto all’indietro.  
Si ritrovò semi sdraiato su un fianco, con Kurt steso sotto di lui, e in effetti si rese conto di quanto fossero stretti – avrebbe potuto tranquillamente dire avvinghiati – l’uno all’altro solo quando il fiato iniziò a mancargli anche in senso fisico e dovette interrompere il bacio.  
Riaprì gli occhi, sollevando un po’ la testa per uscire da quella deliziosa e prolungata apnea e quel che vide non lo aiutò affatto a ricominciare a respirare correttamente.  
D’un tratto si chiese se davvero Kurt aveva una minima idea dell’effetto che poteva fare a chiunque l’avesse visto così: con i capelli scarmigliati, gli occhi lucidissimi e semi chiusi, e le labbra e le gote così rosse da sembrare quasi innaturali.  
Per quel che riguardava lui, Blaine, ne era incantato e, nello stesso tempo, eccitato da morire.  
Se solo Kurt non avesse avuto quell’espressione languida che faceva pensare a qualcuno che aveva appena finito di fare l’amore… O se almeno il suo pomo d’Adamo non fosse stato così esposto e invitante.  
Blaine aveva ancora una mano chiusa a coppa sulla sua nuca e poteva sentire la pelle morbida e calda nel punto in cui finiva l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Era appena umida di sudore e quel particolare non aiutava certo a riportare l’intero scenario a qualcosa di più innocente e casto.  
Inconsapevole, Kurt sbatté le palpebre e sorrise e Blaine dovette mordersi l’interno di una guancia anche più forte del solito.  
Quel che proprio lo faceva ammattire era l’espressione a metà tra lo smarrimento e il totale appagamento che ancora alleggiava sul viso di Kurt.  
Se assomigliava anche solo lontanamente all’aria che avrebbe avuto dopo il sesso era qualcosa per la quale valeva la pena di spostare una montagna a mani nude, accidenti a lui!  
Forse sarebbe rimasto a fissarlo in eterno, se Kurt non l’avesse trascinato in un nuovo bacio.  
Blaine però si rese subito conto che non era più come prima. Qualcosa era cambiato. Non osava sperare che lo fosse anche da parte di Kurt, anche se gli parve che anche lui ci stesse mettendo più impeto.  
Di sicuro era un bacio differente per lui.  
Fino a poco prima il ritmo assordante del proprio cuore era stata la sola cosa di cui fosse ancora consapevole, e tutto quel che aveva provato era stato soprattutto un appagamento emotivo così totale da dimenticarsi quasi di avere un corpo, labbra a parte.  
Ora, invece, non riusciva in nessun modo a scacciare dalla mente la fantasticheria di Kurt sdraiato accanto a lui dopo aver fatto l’amore.  
Ogni suo muscolo stava reagendo di conseguenza. Le sue braccia avevano deciso di rendere la stretta più salda, una delle sue gambe era appena salita a circondare quelle di Kurt, e le dita gli formicolavano dalla voglia di scivolare su ogni centimetro di pelle che fosse possibile denudare.  
Per non parlare della sua bocca che non era mai stata meno timida in vita sua. Famelica, semmai era l’aggettivo che le si addiceva.  
Se solo Kurt l’avesse fermato anziché lasciarsi praticamente divorare…  
Invece, quando lui si scoprì intento a mordicchiargli ancora una volta il mento e subito dopo il collo, lo sentì inarcarsi e mugolare di nuovo affondandogli le dita tra i capelli.  
Blaine si arrese. Non aveva la benché minima speranza. Cercare di smettere sarebbe stato impossibile come svuotare un lago con un cucchiaio bucato, e provare a tener fermi almeno i fianchi era altrettanto inutile.  
Il suo cervello annaspò alla ricerca di un appiglio, di un pensiero negativo, o imbarazzante, ma nemmeno ricordarsi che Kurt aveva un padre molto, molto protettivo riuscì a diradare la nebbia che aveva iniziato a liquefare la sua capacità di ragionare e di trattenersi.  
Ricordi tristi e immagini dolorose non gli sfiorarono neppure la mente. Kurt era diventato un catalizzatore talmente totalizzante che i suoi sensi non percepivano e non tendevano ad altro.  
La pelle che stava baciando era così morbida che lo confondeva e poi fu Kurt a muovere i fianchi e Blaine dovette mordergli l’attaccatura della gola per non singhiozzare tutto il suo bisogno.  
Non strinse sul serio con i denti, ma gli parve di ammattire e gli saltò il cuore in gola.  
Col respiro affannato chiuse gli occhi e pensò: «Ti prego. Oh, ti prego. Ti prego, ti prego!», senza sapere nemmeno lui se stava supplicando che tutto finisse o se implorava perché Kurt sentisse il suo desiderio silenzioso e lo esaudisse.  
Provò a ritornare ad un semplice bacio, ma la sua bocca non voleva saperne di star ferma, continuava a inseguire il respiro di Kurt, affondando vicina al pomo d’Adamo, un piccolo morso innocuo ma affamato dopo l’altro.  
Incapace di trattenersi oltre, premette le mani sulla schiena di Kurt e le fece scorrere aperte prima verso l’alto e poi verso il basso.  
Non fece quasi in tempo a rendersi conto che le dita avevano incontrato il limite in cui il tessuto della camicia si infilava dentro i pantaloni e che la stoffa stropicciata era fuori posto e lasciava nuda una larga striscia di pelle.  
I suoi polpastrelli la toccarono e fu come se fosse appena andato in corto circuito.  
Le guance presero di nuovo fuoco, la bocca si spalancò, ancora in parte premuta sul collo di Kurt, e tutto il calore che stava provando parve concentrarsi d’un tratto sempre più in basso.  
Il capezzoli furono i primi a essere investiti dall’ondata incontenibile che lo stava attraversando. Diventarono turgidi in maniera quasi dolorosa e tanto palpabile che era impossibile da ignorare. Il suo stomaco si contrasse, e poi il pulsare bollente del sangue che gli correva di vena in vena raggiunse l’inguine come in una fiammata che lo fece sentire duro da star male e nello stesso tempo troppo stordito per fermarsi.  
Un attimo dopo le sue mani si mossero verso l’alto, in parte trovando una strada sotto la stoffa, in parte sollevandola a scoprire la schiena di Kurt al loro passaggio.  
Blaine non seppe mai chi dei due aveva lasciato sfuggire il primo gemito, ma di sicuro fu quello uscito dalla gola di Kurt che lo fece definitivamente impazzire.  
Pensò di nuovo: «Ti prego!» e per un lungo istante fu il massimo che il suo cervello riuscisse a formulare.  
Ora che lo toccava in quel modo, con un braccio praticamente infilato tra la pelle e il cotone della camicia, Kurt non gli appariva più così minuto e fragile come a volte gli era sembrato.  
Be’, la verità era che Kurt era davvero cresciuto e lui ne ara consapevole, ovviamente. Quando per poter appoggiare del tutto la testa sulla spalla del tuo ragazzo devi essere seduto non puoi fare a meno di notarlo, per quanto basso la cosa possa farti sentire. Quindi lo sapeva, ma un conto era saperlo e un conto era sentirlo in una maniera così tattile e concreta.  
Con il passare del tempo le spalle di Kurt erano diventate sempre più larghe e non solo in senso puramente metaforico. C’erano muscoli adesso che lui non aveva pensato esistessero. Né aveva mai immaginato che fossero tanto ben delineati, ma – «Ti prego! Tipregotipregotiprego…» – erano meravigliosi. Avrebbe potuto affondarci le dita per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
E Kurt non lo stava fermando. Non accennava a dirgli di smettere, anzi, aveva ancora il respiro affannato quanto il suo.  
Quindi forse era vero che Dio esisteva e ogni tanto ascoltava anche le preghiere dei ragazzini gay e imbranati. Perfino quel tipo di preghiera.  
Blaine si concesse di crederci e spostò la mano libera sul petto di Kurt, accarezzandogli piano l’attaccatura di un fianco per poi salire con lentezza verso il centro del torace.  
Scoprì che odiava la stoffa che gli impediva ancora una volta un contatto più diretto, ma il suo inconscio gli intimò di accontentarsi.  
Avrebbe voluto sbottonare la camicia di Kurt, scoprire centimetro dopo centimetro e assaggiare ogni singolo lembo di pelle nuda che finalmente gli si rivelava, ma non era sicuro che gli sarebbe stato concesso.  
Le sue dita al momento avevano il permesso insperato di giocare con la schiena di Kurt senza niente a dividerle dall’epidermide liscissima e calda. Per ora poteva bastare.  
Sarebbe morto se Kurt gli avesse impedito di continuare e, malgrado tutto, una parte del suo cervello riusciva ad imporgli un briciolo di prudenza.  
E poi se non si fosse trattenuto almeno un po’ non ci sarebbe stata guancia martoriata con i denti capace di impedire l’inevitabile.  
Quando era solo e pensava a Kurt, fantasticava su come avrebbe potuto essere, immaginava ogni dettaglio e gli sembrava comunque tutto così intenso, ma era solo nella sua mente. Era lui stesso che dettava il ritmo e riusciva a far durare il sogno più o meno a lungo, a suo piacimento.  
Con Kurt davvero tra le sue braccia era diverso. Lui non aveva nessun controllo. Nemmeno un po’.  
In fondo lo sapeva e se ci avesse riflettuto si sarebbe sentito terrorizzato, ma anche elettrizzato come non mai.  
Fece risalire la mano ancora un po’ più in alto e si accorse che anche così il tocco era fin troppo eccitante.  
Kurt non indossava una camicia particolarmente larga e ora che lui stesso, continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena, stava mettendo la stoffa in tensione sembrava ancora più stretta.  
Blaine era certo che se si fosse scostato abbastanza avrebbe visto il rilievo dei capezzoli, nitido malgrado lo strato di cotone che li copriva.  
Bastò il pensiero a spedire una nuova scossa di desiderio lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
Esistevano così tanti dettagli del corpo di Kurt che avrebbe voluto esplorare e imparare a conoscere e su alcuni preferiva non soffermare neppure il pensiero, almeno per il momento, ma ora che quella specifica idea gli si era presentata non riusciva in nessun modo a scacciarlo.  
Chissà come sarebbe stato appoggiare piano le labbra su uno di quei piccoli, deliziosi… No, no, no! Se iniziava a immaginarlo gli si sarebbe vaporizzato il cervello.  
Perché doveva essere così fantasioso? Non avrebbe potuto essere un po’ più esperto, o se non altro un po’ meno dotato della capacità di visualizzare immagini mentali, soprattutto quando erano così erotiche?  
A volte avrebbe preferito essere stupido davvero, anziché esserlo in quel modo, be’, in cui lo era comunque, ma senza che la cosa lo rendesse meno cervellotico.  
Se lo fosse stato, ad esempio, non si sarebbe mai chiesto neppure cosa avrebbe provato ad essere lui quello i cui capezzoli venivano accarezzati o baciati in un certo modo. E li aveva sempre avuti così sensibili, mentre Kurt, dal canto suo, aveva le labbra talmente rosse e…  
«Blaine.»  
Fu il tono della voce a farlo sentire come se fosse appena stato colpito al cuore. Ucciso. Finito. Abbattuto.  
Non c’era verso di sopravvivere al tremolio umido e affannato in cui il suo nome era appena stato spezzettato.  
Nessuno l’aveva mai fatto sentire così solo chiamandolo per nome. Nessuno aveva una voce come quella di Kurt.  
Non conosceva altra persona al mondo capace di prendere le sillabe che contrassegnavano una parte così ingente della sua identità e renderle qualcosa di roco e squillante nello stesso tempo. Qualcosa di struggente eppure anche di appagato.  
Blaine ne fu stordito perfino più che dall’eccitazione.  
Cercò la bocca di Kurt con le dita, senza nemmeno accorgersi di cosa stava facendo. Gli accarezzò una guancia e poi le labbra e non si rese conto di niente altro finché non sentì la resistenza del cotone sotto i denti e, sotto la tensione invalicabile della stoffa, uno dei capezzoli di Kurt, piccolo e sfuggente, ma duro quanto i suoi.  
I suoi fianchi si spinsero in avanti con più foga di quanta avrebbe mai osato concedergliene a mente lucida, e il sangue gli salì alle guance quando si accorse del guizzo disperato che la sua erezione aveva appena dato, costretta nella gabbia angusta dei jeans.  
A peggiorare il tutto, Kurt si inarcò di nuovo sotto di lui, e un gorgoglio eccitato gli risalì la gola.  
Tutto il suo corpo si tese tra le braccia di Blaine, con forza sufficiente a intrappolargli il braccio tra schiena a materasso.  
Per un istante Kurt contrasse i muscoli così tanto che le dita di Blaine, bloccate poco più in giù delle scapole, dovettero aprirsi sotto la spinta improvvisa.  
Blaine boccheggiò, perdendo il contatto che le sue labbra avevano appena stabilito ma senza potersi districare dall’abbraccio, se anche l’avesse desiderato.  
Aveva ancora una gamba sollevata e quando il bacino di Kurt scatto in avanti tanto quanto aveva appena fatto il suo– malgrado i jeans che fasciavano entrambi - il movimento lo fece sussultare.  
Ma quel che gli fermò di nuovo il fiato fu la sensazione inequivocabile del sesso di Kurt che sfregava contro l’interno della sua coscia senza lasciargli il minimo dubbio. Non era il solo che si stava eccitando. Non era solo lui quello che provava desiderio.  
Bastò il pensiero per dargli la sensazione che gli esplodesse il petto.  
Il suo cuore prese un ritmo così svelto che Blaine pensò: «Fa male».  
Ed era vero, faceva male, ma non c’era verso di convincerlo a rallentare.  
Il suo stomaco non era mai stato così tanto sottosopra e, di certo, mai in un modo tanto piacevole.  
Aveva bisogno di sentire ancora quel contatto così sconvolgente e a suo modo inatteso.  
Cercando di non pensare a quel che stava facendo, e di non chiedersi se stava esagerando, spostò il peso del corpo più al centro in modo che il suo bacino, finalmente, aderisse con quello di Kurt.  
Per un attimo gli parve che nulla sarebbe mai potuto essere intenso quanto la percezione dei fianchi contro i fianchi e delle erezioni di entrambi che si scontravano.  
Sia lui che Kurt rabbrividirono e, in uno sprazzo di semi lucidità, Blaine si disse che era come se i loro corpi si fossero appena riconosciuti.  
Per di più lui sapeva cosa stava provando Kurt e Kurt non poteva che sapere cosa stava provando lui. E tutto era perfetto, ma era anche troppo, e tutto in una volta.  
Poi Kurt lo afferrò per la vita con un braccio e, nello stesso tempo, gli sospinse il viso verso l’alto per poterlo baciare di nuovo.  
Era l’ultima cosa che Blaine si fosse aspettato.  
Kurt l’aveva baciato per primo altre volte, ma la foga con cui l’aveva praticamente sollevato, la forza del braccio che ancora lo stringeva erano… Blaine non riusciva a trovare le parole neppure nei pensieri.  
Sentiva ancora i muscoli della schiena di Kurt sotto le dita, così solidi e tesi, avvertiva il suo abbraccio, le labbra che lo stavano baciando, ma anche l’ansia dei fianchi che si alzavano incontro ai suoi.  
Ogni singolo dettaglio era nitidissimo e contemporaneamente si sovrapponeva a tutti gli altri e stava formando un piccolo sconcertante mosaico che, man mano che appariva, gli mostrava un nuovo picco di desiderio.  
Blaine non si era mai fermato a pensare a chi, con esattezza, avrebbe fatto cosa il giorno in cui lui e Kurt avrebbero fatto l’amore.  
Anche quando si lasciava andare e fantasticava, che si accarezzasse o meno mentre lo faceva, la sua immaginazione si era sempre limitata a quel che una ragazza avrebbe chiamato “i preliminari”, anche se a lui era sempre sembrata una definizione troppo limitativa, visto e considerato che c’erano un sacco di cose che di solito venivano ricomprese in quella categoria. Gli pareva che la maggior parte di quelle cose fossero eccitanti quanto il gesto della penetrazione in sé. Magari era la mancanza di esperienza, certo, ma gli era sempre sembrato che la parola preliminare implicasse qualcosa che era solo un mezzo e non anche un fine, mentre se ci pensava a lui la maggioranza delle cose che avrebbe potuto fare con Kurt appariva come una meta e di quelle belle grosse.  
Era difficile perfino decidere da che parte cominciare e capire cosa avrebbe voluto sperimentare prima.  
Quello era il motivo per il quale perfino la sua fantasia non si era ancora sbilanciata più tanto.  
Lo stava facendo ora, tutto d’un tratto.  
Fu come un lampo, l’esplosione di un enorme fuoco d’artificio che per un istante lo accecò con la sua luce fin troppo brillante e quando il buio tornò, dietro le sue palpebre abbassate e nella sua mente agitata, Blaine seppe, con certezza assoluta, che – non importava quando e dove il suo desiderio si sarebbe avverato – voleva Kurt dentro di sé.  
Voleva alzare lo sguardo, ansimare il suo nome e vederlo spingere ad occhi chiusi, con quelle labbra rossissime appena un po’aperte e i muscoli delle spalle rigidi per lo sforzo. Voleva sentirlo così tanto da sentirsi vuoto una volta finito e muoversi sotto di lui per assecondarlo.  
Pensarci lo fece sentire come se potesse succedere da un momento all’altro.  
Kurt continuava a baciarlo e lui ora sapeva con esattezza abbacinante per cosa avrebbe potuto supplicare fino ad avere la gola in fiamme.  
«Ah… Kurt…» riuscì quasi per miracolo ad articolare, con una voce che faticò a riconoscere per quanto suonò roca e ansimante.  
Il proverbiale nodo gli bloccò la gola. Cosa pensava di dire? Non avrebbe comunque avuto senso, era già incredibile che non fosse ancora venuto solo per averci pensato.  
Cosa intendeva fare? Pregare Kurt di punto in bianco e dirgli che lo voleva così tanto e si fidava così tanto di lui che gli avrebbe concesso qualunque cosa anche in quel preciso momento? A Kurt che non aveva di sicuro più esperienza di lui e che fino a poco prima non era mai andato davvero al di là dei baci? E lui? Davvero non aveva per niente paura?  
Sì che l’aveva. Più si rendeva conto di cosa stava desiderando e più si sentiva spaventato, ma a quanto pareva non abbastanza.  
Fu il suo corpo a bloccarlo. Essere così eccitato iniziava a essere davvero doloroso e poteva portare solo a due conclusioni. Nessuna delle due – perfino lui era così idiota da non rendersene conto – poteva davvero coincidere con il ritrovarsi nudo a stringere tra le dita le natiche di Kurt mentre veniva, facendo l’amore fino in fondo. Non quel giorno di sicuro. Né lui né Kurt erano ancora pronti, per quanto lui lo desiderasse.  
La parte sul venire era la sola in discussione e non c’erano poi tante opzioni tra le quali scegliere.  
Poteva fermarsi finché era ancora in tempo e cercare di calmarsi il tanto da far sparire il dolore, oppure poteva arrendersi all’ineluttabile, e non era certo che farlo con i jeans ancora addosso e senza che Kurt se l’aspettasse fosse una buona idea.  
In entrambi i casi, comunque, avrebbe dovuto trovare il coraggio per parlarne. L’ultima cosa al mondo che voleva era che Kurt rimanesse in qualunque modo sconvolto o che si mettesse di nuovo in testa che lui non lo desiderava abbastanza.  
Il solo problema era che, malgrado il disagio, non aveva nessuna voglia di interrompere quel che stavano facendo.  
Provò a dirsi che doveva, e che era la sola cosa giusta da fare, ma tutto quel che gli riuscì fu di rotolare di nuovo di lato, trascinando con sé anche Kurt che lo stava ancora baciando.  
Frustrato, gemette o farfugliò qualcosa, ma senza la minima speranza che Kurt lo comprendesse.  
Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile?  
Cercò ancora di muoversi e ottenne solo di ritrovarsi sdraiato sulla schiena.  
Kurt, dal canto suo, poteva anche essere sempre stato un po’ spaventato dall’idea del sesso ma, a quanto pareva, possedeva un’autoconfidenza inconscia di molto superiore alla sua. O forse aveva semplicemente un corpo che era molto meno timoroso del cervello.  
Blaine sentì le sue ginocchia che gli stringevano i fianchi e realizzò con un sussulto che Kurt era appena salito a cavalcioni su di lui e che non aveva la minima intenzione di smettere di baciarlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto smettere lui – si supponeva – prima di mandare tutto al diavolo come aveva temuto, ma non ci riusciva.  
Era impossibile, specie dal momento che Kurt stava premendo una mano sul suo avambraccio e, per di più, lo bloccava contro il letto con tutto il proprio peso. E poi c’erano quelle dita che gli accarezzavano una tempia e la fronte, giocavano con i suoi capelli, malgrado i quintali di stupido gel, e poi tornavano solo per sfiorargli una gota.  
Era impossibile!  
Quando la bocca di Kurt scese sul suo mento Blaine capì che non aveva la più benché minima speranza.  
Si arrese fino al punto che non provò più nemmeno a toccarlo a sua volta. Strinse il copriletto stropicciato tra le dita e si preparò a scusarsi per quel che di sicuro gli sarebbe successo molto presto, a meno di un miracolo, di un’incursione degli Hummel o di un’invasione aliena.  
Era la prima volta che Kurt gli baciava il collo in quel modo ed erano di nuovo quasi incollati l’uno all’altro.  
Tutto quel che avrebbe potuto fare sarebbe stato smettere di dondolare i fianchi al ritmo di quelli di Kurt, ma sarebbe servito davvero a poco.  
Se non altro così, a tratti, trovava un po’ di sollievo.  
«Kurt…» Tentò di nuovo, ma si accorse che non era abbastanza forte per chiedergli di smettere o per affrontare un discorso sensato.  
Non ce la faceva più, stava davvero impazzendo.  
Afferrò Kurt per un polso e si premette la sua mano sul fianco, là dove la maglia aveva scoperto la pelle.  
«Ti prego.» Per la prima volta lo disse davvero. Suonò così carico di bisogno che Kurt spalancò gli occhi e smise di baciarlo.  
«No» pensò Blaine. «No, no, no. Non ora… non ora…»  
Sapeva che era un’ottima chance per fermarsi in tempo, ma non voleva, non riusciva a desiderare che Kurt smettesse nemmeno quando si dava dell’egoista privo di forza di volontà. Non voleva!  
Si aggrappò alla nuca di Kurt e continuando a premersi la sua mano su un fianco lo trascinò in un nuovo bacio.  
Sentirlo rispondere lo emozionò così tanto che dovette circondargli il viso con le mani e baciarlo più forte.  
Era ancora intento ad ascoltare i respiri di entrambi che gli rimbombavano tra le tempie, quando sentì le dita che risalivano lungo il suo petto, sfiorando la pelle nuda sotto la maglia.  
I polpastrelli di Kurt lo accarezzarono con una leggerezza che, per un istante, lo lasciò incredulo. Non riusciva a convincersi che stesse succedendo davvero.  
Poi, quando meno se l’aspettava, le dita di Kurt gli si strinsero sui capezzoli, pollice e indice uniti e così decisi da farlo sussultare.  
Blaine singhiozzò mentre si inturgidivano così tanto da rendere il tocco successivo una piccola, deliziosa tortura.  
Kurt gli affondò il viso nel collo e strinse ancora e ancora, e poi ancora, facendolo ansimare senza più alcun ritegno.  
Blaine pensò che era arrivato davvero al limite.  
«Kurt» ripeté, costringendosi a far risuonare ogni sillaba con un minimo di chiarezza, tra un gemito e l’altro. «Kurt sto… io… se non smetti…»  
Fu il massimo che riuscì a dire ma ebbe il suo effetto. Kurt si immobilizzò tra le sue braccia.  
Con il respiro affannoso rimase fermo per un lungo istante e Blaine fece in tempo a riempire quella piccola eternità con almeno un milione di dubbi, rimpianti, preoccupazioni e rimproveri a se stesso.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere se andava tutto bene, se era stato troppo brusco, o se aveva comunque sbagliato in qualche modo.  
Il viso di Kurt emerse dall’incavo del suo collo e per un attimo si guardarono, occhi negli occhi.  
Fu un secondo e Blaine non fu in grado di leggere distintamente in quello sguardo che conteneva davvero troppe cose tutte insieme, ma se anche avesse voluto provarci non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Per farlo avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di pensare e Kurt gli impedì di farlo.  
Blaine era così confuso che quasi non si accorse che il bottone dei suoi jeans veniva slacciato, ma avvertì il sollievo, imprevisto e immediato, che tutto il suo corpo stava provando mentre la prigione della stoffa si allentava e poi si apriva liberandolo dalla pressione intollerabile che l’aveva torturato fino a poco prima.  
Una nuova scossa lo trafisse quando si accorse che Kurt aveva allacciato i passanti con le dita e stava spingendo i suoi jeans verso il basso.  
Sollevò i fianchi per istinto, non perché avesse deciso consapevolmente di assecondarlo.  
Non era più in grado di ragionare in nessun modo.  
Kurt si appoggiò su un fianco, vicinissimo a lui, con il corpo che quasi lo toccava. Blaine chiuse gli occhi e sentì il rumore di una seconda zip che veniva abbassata.  
Si morse le guance – entrambe – e fu davvero sul punto di assaggiare il sapore del sangue.  
Il palmo aperto della mano di Kurt che premeva sui suoi addominali ormai del tutto scoperti lo convinse che nessuno di quei morsi sarebbe servito.  
La punta delle dita che lo toccavano indugiò sull’orlo dei suoi slip e per un attimo Blaine pensò che l’avrebbero superato, ma quando continuarono verso il basso passando dall’epidermide alla stoffa non riuscì a provare né delusione né un rimpianto troppo cocente.  
La mano di Kurt era comunque così calda, vicina, perfetta per contenere la sua erezione che, stoffa o non stoffa, lui non riuscì a non tremare fin dal primo istante. Poi le carezze iniziarono a ripetersi, lente e ancora un po’ intimidite.  
Blaine gemette. Le labbra di Kurt gli sfiorarono un orecchio. Erano umide e a tratti un sospiro le sospingeva più vicine. Forse tremavano anche un po’.  
«Dammi solo un altro po’ di tempo.»  
Il resto non fu che un ansimare sempre più concitato che andava quasi allo stesso ritmo del suo.  
Erano così vicini, e così simili in quel momento, che a Blaine si strinse di nuovo il cuore in quella maniera dolorosa e nello stesso tempo bellissima.  
Non poteva durare a lungo, era evidente, ma era davvero perfetto.  
Ed stava succedendo davvero, anche se lui faticava a convincersi che non stava sognando.  
Era vero? Sul serio Kurt era lì con lui? Sul serio la vita gli aveva regalato qualcuno di così adatto a lui che ora si sentiva felice fin quasi a star male?  
«Sì» Blaine lo pensò e forse lo disse anche.  
«Sì» Era vero. «Sì», era disposto a concedere a Kurt tutto il tempo del mondo. «Sì» purché Kurt non smettesse di accarezzarlo e di toccarsi in quel modo. «Sì» a qualunque cosa Kurt avrebbe mai voluto, chiesto o desiderato.  
«Sì» anche se la stoffa dei suoi slip d’un tratto si era fatta bollente e bagnata e lui non riusciva a smettere di arrossire, tremare e ansimare sempre più forte. «Sì, Kurt, ti prego…» perché sentirlo venire lo stava uccidendo.  
Assolutamente «Sì!», anche se non avevano ancora fatto davvero l’amore lui era l’idiota più fortunato del mondo.


End file.
